Hanging by a Thread
by LadyAlesha
Summary: Andromeda's elopment disgraces her family and threatens her sister's one chance of a happy future with a husband she loves. With Narcissa powerless to change the situation, it is for Lucius to decide wether to safe the Black family from social ruin or to


**Hanging by a Thread**

She could hear the whispers following them everywhere they went, feel the covert glances shot their way as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa held her head high, the picture of calm and dignity. Alongside her, Bella had donned a haughty expression. She, too, was aware that as soon as they had passed people talked about her sister's elopement.

Andromeda's rejection of her family and everything they stood for had come as a shock to both Black sisters, although Narcissa was infinitely more affected by it than Bellatrix, who was already safely married to Rodolphus Lestrange. Although they had been dating for a little over a year, Lucius Malfoy's ring didn't adorn Narcissa's hand yet and chances were it never would, now that Andromeda had brought shame on the family. Already Lucius had cancelled their lunch date, claiming to have urgent business to attend to.

Her father, having noticed her distress upon receiving the letter, had suggested a shopping trip with her sister to take her mind off of things; but the looks they were receiving, some pitying, others spiteful, only served to make it even clearer to Narcissa why an attachment to her family would be the last thing Lucius would want right now, lest the Malfoy name be tarnished as well. Yet the Black sisters carried on, pretending not to know that their family was the talk of all of wizarding Britain.

Madame Malkin abandoned a poorly dressed witch to assist them as soon as they set foot into her shop as usual, but Narcissa could see the pity in her eyes. They left the shop as soon as they could without giving the impression of being uncomfortable, and after visiting a jewellery shop and Flourish and Blott's they returned to Black Manor, the family home.

In the afternoon an owl arrived, asking Narcissa to dinner at Malfoy Manor that night. Turning wide eyes up to her sister, Narcissa whispered, "I'm scared, Bella."

"There's no reason for that, Cissy," Bella exclaimed, "even if Lucius won't marry you now, before long our family name will be restored to its former glory and someone else will come to ask for your hand in marriage."

"No, Bella, you don't understand." Narcissa shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to marry anyone else," and before Bella could interrupt her, she added, "I love Lucius."

"Oh Narcissa! How many times have I told you not to fall in love with him? That only ever leads to problems," Bella scolded, yet her voice sounded more affectionate than angry.

"I tried, Bella. But I'm not like you, I could never marry for money and power."

"No, Cissy, you're not like me at all," Bella agreed and in a rare display of affection wrapped her arms around her sister in a warm embrace. "At least you didn't go and fell in love with a mudblood. Merlin knows we've had enough of that disgrace lately," Bella finally went on, her voice hardening with the allusion to Andromeda. "And yet, that might still ruin all your hopes."

Narcissa trembled in her sister's arms, valiantly trying not to let the tears that were glistening in her eyes fall. She had no time for this weakness. Dinner with the Malfoys was fast approaching and she had yet to get ready. Softly breaking from Bella's embrace, she smiled a sad little smile at her and whispered, "Thanks, Bella."

Bellatrix returned her smile encouragingly. "Whatever happens, remember, you're a Black, just because Andromeda decided to run off, you aren't worth less. Our bloodline is still older and purer than that of the Malfoys!"

**

An hour later Narcissa floated down the stairs. She was surprised to see her parents waiting for her at the foot of the grand staircase and even more so when she saw her mother discreetly dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Her heart sank. If her mother was upset, it could only mean she believed Lucius would break up with her tonight, just as she had feared.

Remembering Bella's parting words, she schooled her features into a look of indifference. "Mother, Father, what a lovely surprise to see you here, I was just on my way to take my leave of you."

"Oh Cissy, darling." Her mother rushed towards her and hugged her tight. "I … You look absolutely wonderful," she finally said, letting go of her.

Her father, too, had stepped closer and kissed her on both cheeks. "Of you go, now, we wouldn't want you to be late."

Bewildered, Narcissa nodded and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

A house elf appeared in the entrance hall upon her arrival. "Master is wanting Miss to meet him in the rose garden," it said, bowing low in front of her.

Narcissa nodded, a distinctly uncomfortable feeling creeping up her spine. So he didn't even want her in his home anymore? Or maybe his parents didn't want to see her, now that the Black family had been disgraced?

When she arrived in the rose garden she found Lucius pacing in front of a stone bench, lost in his thoughts. She couldn't recall ever seeing him this agitated. A tight knot formed in her stomach. The air around them was still; no birds, not even the wind rustling the leaves of the trees, could be heard. It seemed as if the world was holding its breath, waiting for the inevitable.

In that moment Narcissa hated her sister. She had known very well what she would do to her family, to Narcissa, by eloping with that mudblood. She had known how Narcissa felt about Lucius, that she didn't want to marry out of convenience, but for love. She had known, but she hadn't cared.

And now Narcissa would have to deal with the consequences of her sister's careless actions. The wait was killing her, but Lucius didn't seem to have noticed her presence yet. Clearing her throat, she watched him whirl around.

"Narcissa," he exclaimed and hurried towards her with a gentle smile, "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Lucius." A warm smile spread across her lips. She could still sense his agitation, but he wasn't frowning anymore. Surely he wouldn't smile and compliment her if he meant to break her heart? "May I ask why we're out here?"

"There are matters we have to discuss before we go in and sit down with my parents."

Narcissa's heart plummeted, panic danced in her eyes before she masked her emotions again.

Lucius didn't seem to notice and pushed on, "You know that your sister's unfortunate actions have made your family the main topic of conversation in wizarding Britain today..."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Narcissa replied coolly. _Don't let him see how much this hurts you. You're a Black, act like one_, she silently repeated over and over again.

"Come now, Narcissa. I know how close you and Andromeda were. I know that her defection has to hurt you. Please don't shut me out," he pleaded.

Lucius never pleaded with anyone and Narcissa's resolve wavered. They had been able to talk about anything and he had always understood her, why should now be any different? But they had always been equals, and right now her family was, if not in blood, than in status, beneath his and she couldn't show any weakness. "I wasn't aware that was what I was doing," she finally answered.

"You don't want to talk about it, I can understand that."

"That's right, Lucius, I don't!"

Thick silence engulfed them. The time had finally come, Narcissa thought; now he would break up with her and send her away.

But the words didn't come.

Instead he said, "I'm deeply sorry about cancelling our lunch date today. You will understand why I had to in a moment. I couldn't very well do what I'm about to do without talking to your father first."

"My father?" Narcissa's voice came out as a mere whisper. He'd talked to her father? It certainly explained why her mother had been close to tears, if they already knew he was breaking things off.

"Yes, your father, Narcissa. I had to ask for his blessing."

"Blessing? Blessing for what?" She was utterly confused now, why would he need to ask for her father's blessing before breaking up with her?

But before she knew what was happening he had bent down on his knee, a black velvet box in his hand. "I love you with all my heart and I want you by my side as I want to stand by yours now and forever; if only you'll let me. Narcissa Black, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" With those words he opened the box, presenting her with a simple silver ring with a solitaire diamond.

Narcissa released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Had she heard him right? He wasn't breaking up with her? And had he just asked for her hand in marriage? A brilliant smile lit Narcissa's face and made her eyes sparkle.

"Yes, Lucius, a thousand times yes!"

Lucius stood and slipped the ring onto her finger, before leaning down to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. When they broke the kiss Narcissa hid her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle as if she never wanted to let go.

Lucius returned the embrace. They stood in silence, wrapped in each other, for long minutes before Lucius became aware of the tremors running through Narcissa's body and the quiet sobs she tried to suppress. Pulling back slightly, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Shh, Cissy. Don't cry; everything's fine. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry … I'm just so happy. I … I thought you wanted to break up with me," Narcissa whispered the last part of her explanation, averting her eyes from his piercing gaze.

Gently, Lucius raised her chin with his thumb and forefinger until she was looking him in they eyes once again. "I'm sorry I gave you that impression, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to speak with your father as soon as possible. Given your family's situation I thought it might help if I proposed sooner rather than later."

Narcissa nodded shyly, and then suddenly, a thought struck her, "If my father knew, he would have told my mother. But, I don't understand; my mother was crying when I left."

"Why was your mother crying at Bellatrix's wedding, Narcissa?"

"Oh!" Understanding brightened her face instantly.

Lucius smirked. "Are we alright to go in then? If I know my mother she is dieing to be the first to congratulate us."

"No, wait," Narcissa stopped him, "there's something I need to tell you." Taking a deep breath she smiled at her fiancé and whispered, "I love you, too."

Lucius smiled before taking his fiancé's lips in another, not quite as gentle, kiss.


End file.
